


Zacieranie śladów

by Niezabudka



Category: BrzydUla
Genre: Coda, Gen, intryga, oszustwo, spisek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niezabudka/pseuds/Niezabudka
Summary: Dodatek do „BrzydUli” (odcinek 35) – rzecz o tym, w jaki sposób Aleksowi udało się zatrzeć ślady tego, że przekazał poufne informacje konkurencji.
Relationships: Aleks Febo & Beata Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Zacieranie śladów

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamsConstellation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/gifts).



Poranek znów przywitał Warszawę pięknym słońcem. Od tygodnia każdy dzień wyglądał tak samo — było upalnie, bezwietrznie, a po intensywnie błękitnym niebie leniwie płynęły pojedyncze obłoki. Senna atmosfera zdawała się udzielać warszawiakom, z których wielu odliczało dni do zbliżających się wielkimi krokami wakacji lub urlopów. Jednak Aleks był zupełnie ponad to — nigdy nie wyjeżdżał na wypoczynek. Praca była całym jego życiem. Dlatego nadchodzący dzień zapowiadał się zupełnie zwyczajnie. Punktualnie o godzinie siódmej rozdzwonił się jego budzik, witając go bardzo znanym motywem z filmu „Gwiezdne Wojny” — marszem imperialnym. Wystarczyło kilka taktów tego utworu, by wprawić Aleksa w bojowy nastrój i skłonić go do wstania. Nie inaczej było i tym razem. W odróżnieniu od zdecydowanej większości ludzi, on nigdy nie korzystał z funkcji „drzemki”, by móc poleżeć jeszcze te przysłowiowe pięć minut, które — w zależności od osoby — potrafiły trwać nawet do godziny. Zawsze uważał to za stratę czasu, trwając w przekonaniu, że należy kłaść się odpowiednio wcześnie, by być w stanie podnieść się o odpowiedniej godzinie i czuć się wypoczętym. Dlatego bez zbędnej zwłoki Aleks wstał z łóżka po sześciu godzinach snu. Zaspanym wzrokiem rozejrzał się po pogrążonej w ciemnościach sypialni, ziewając przeciągle. Bezrefleksyjnie wsunął stopy w eleganckie, skórzane klapki, które zawsze zostawiał w tym samym miejscu z boku łóżka i dziarskim krokiem ruszył w stronę kuchni. Wychodząc z sypialni, odruchowo zmrużył oczy, by nie zostać oślepionym przez promienie słoneczne wpadające do pomieszczenia. Dopiero po chwili jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do dobrze oświetlonego pokoju, a Aleks pomyślał, że skorzysta z pięknej pogody i kawę wypije na tarasie. Z tą myślą powędrował do kuchni. Do ekspresu wsypał odmierzoną ilość ziaren oraz wlał odpowiednio dużo świeżej wody, po czym na idealnie czystej podstawce umieścił ulubioną filiżankę i włączył urządzenie. Jak co rano, delektował się zapachem świeżo zmielonej oraz zaparzonej kawy roznoszącym się po całym pomieszczeniu, z dumą głaszcząc czarną, błyszczącą obudowę swojego drogiego włoskiego ekspresu. Choć w Polsce od młodości uczono go, że śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek dnia, to Aleks pozostał wierny swoim włoskim korzeniom i przed wyjściem z domu zadowalał się porządną kawą. Gdy jego filiżanka wypełniła się po brzegi ciemnym, aromatycznym napojem, wziął ją w dłonie i poszedł na taras. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na ratanowym fotelu i od niechcenia wpatrywał się w horyzont. Jego myśli jak zwykle krążyły wokół tego, jak pogrążyć Marka. Aleks głęboko wierzył, że wieczorne spotkanie, które przedwczoraj odbył z Beatą Wilde, pomoże mu skutecznie storpedować najnowsze plany Dobrzańskiego. Febo nie znał szczegółów, ale spodziewał się, że konkurencyjna firma „Fox Fashion” skrzętnie skorzystała z wiedzy, jaką im przekazał i złożyła Terleckiemu korzystniejszą ofertę sprzedaży ubrań sportowych w jego sklepach. Dalszy bieg wypadków przewidziałoby nawet dziecko. Terlecki, jako wytrawny biznesmen, nie będzie miał sentymentów i nawiąże współpracę z tym, kto da więcej. A wtedy Marek zostanie na lodzie i nie będzie miał gdzie sprzedawać swojej najnowszej kolekcji, a co za tym idzie – nie osiągnie założonych zysków. Na myśl o tym na twarzy Aleksa mimowolnie pojawił się uśmiech.

 _Jego porażka to moje zwycięstwo_ , pomyślał z niekłamaną satysfakcją. Oczami wyobraźni widział przyszłoroczne posiedzenie zarządu podsumowujące efekty prezesury Dobrzańskiego juniora, które będzie przypominało raczej rozprawę sądową. Aleks odegra rolę prokuratora, przedstawiając obszerny akt oskarżenia w postaci raportu finansowego. A oskarżony — Marek — będzie musiał samodzielnie zmierzyć się ze stawianymi mu zarzutami. W zaistniałej sytuacji nikt nie podejmie się bycia jego obrońcą. A Krzysztof, który być może nie jest do końca bezstronny, wyda sprawiedliwy i jedyny możliwy wyrok — odbierze Markowi prezesurę i przekaże ją Aleksowi. Rozmyślając o tym szczęśliwym dniu, Febo dokończył pić kawę, po czym zaczął szykować się do wyjścia. Jak zwykle z wprawą wykonywał kolejne czynności według tego samego, ustalonego porządku. Swoje mieszkanie opuścił, zgodnie ze swoim planem, dokładnie o godzinie ósmej. Miał zamiar udać się na najbliższy postój taksówek, ale ze względu na piękną pogodę i dobry humor, który mu dopisywał, postanowił zaliczyć poranny spacer i pójść do firmy na piechotę. Szybko pogratulował sobie tego pomysłu, z zadowoleniem mijając auta stojące w gigantycznym korku. Idąc majestatycznym krokiem wzdłuż sznura aut, w duchu podśmiewał się ze zirytowanych kierowców i pasażerów, klnących głośno na czym świat stoi lub wyrażających swoją dezaprobatę przez zbyt częste używanie klaksonu. Będąc w połowie drogi do firmy, zerknął na zegarek i nieco przyspieszył kroku, żeby się nie spóźnić. Punktualnie o dziewiątej znalazł się przed siedzibą „Febo&Dobrzański”, gdzie natknął się na Paulinę.

— Salve! — powiedziała radośnie, witając go z otwartymi ramionami.

— Salve, sorella! — odparł równie wesoło, po czym ją uściskał i tradycyjnie pocałował ją w oba policzki. — Come va? Bene? — zapytał po włosku, kiedy wchodzili do budynku.

— Aleks, a ty wiesz coś o tej aferze? — zainteresowała się, płynnie przechodząc na polski.

— Nie, nic nie wiem o żadnej aferze — stwierdził obojętnym tonem, zbliżając się do windy.

— Marek nie chce mi nic powiedzieć, jest jakiś dziwnie nerwowy — przyznała, zdejmując okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Aleksowi wystarczył jeden rzut oka na jej twarz, by zorientować się, że jest naprawdę zaniepokojona. — Coś z tą kolekcją sportową chyba.

— Tak, Terlecki odrzucił jego ofertę — skwitował, sądząc, że to jedyne rozsądne wytłumaczenie tej sytuacji. 

— To mi powiedział, ale potem coś jeszcze się wydarzyło — jak zwykle upierała się przy swoim. — Naradzali się z Krzysztofem do północy — dodała z przejęciem.

 _Coś jeszcze się wydarzyło? Co takiego mogło się jeszcze wydarzyć?_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl. _A może… czy to możliwe, że Marek… nie, niemożliwe, skąd mógłby się tego dowiedzieć?_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl.

— Pewnie jak zwykle Marek nie wiedział co robić i poleciał do ojca po radę — próbował przekonać zarówno siebie jak i ją, bo jemu także udzielił się jej niepokój.

— Aleks! – syknęła.

— No co? — zapytał, robiąc minę niewiniątka, choć wiedział, że Paulina zawsze bardzo emocjonalnie reaguje na jakiekolwiek złośliwości pod adresem Marka.

— Czuję, że to coś innego — uparcie drążyła temat i najwyraźniej nie miała zamiaru zmienić zdania. — Jest jakiś dziwnie podekscytowany — dodała szybko, co sprawiło, że w głowie Aleksa zapaliła się czerwona lampka.

 _Coś tu nie gra_ , w mgnieniu oka ocenił sytuację. _Albo mi się wydaje, albo przed firmą widziałem samochód Krzysztofa. A co jeżeli jednak Marek dowiedział się prawdy?_

— Jedziesz? — zapytała Paulina, gdy otworzyły się drzwi windy.

— Tak — odparł odruchowo, wyrwany z zamyślenia. — Nie. Zapomniałem, mam coś do załatwienia w mieście. Przepraszam cię — wyjaśnił, starając się zachować idealne panowanie nad sobą. Nie była to może rola na miarę Oscara, ale do przekonania Pauliny wystarczyło, bo już o nic nie pytała, tylko spokojnie wsiadła do windy. A on czym prędzej udał się w kierunku wyjścia. Gdy tylko znalazł się na ulicy, z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki wyciągnął komórkę i odnalazł w ostatnio wybieranych numerach kontakt, o który mu chodziło.

— Halo, cześć. Aleks Febo z tej strony. Słuchaj, mamy mały problem — powiedział, gdy tylko udało mu się dodzwonić. Nie miał ani chwili do stracenia. — Nie, nic takiego, ale muszę się z tobą zobaczyć dzisiaj koniecznie — dodał, słysząc zaniepokojony głos pod drugiej stronie słuchawki. — Dobra, już do ciebie jadę.

Po skończonej rozmowie w popłochu rozejrzał się za jakąkolwiek taksówką. Miał szczęście, bo na horyzoncie właśnie pojawiło się auto z charakterystycznym kogutem na dachu. Aleks skinął na kierowcę, który, nie zważając na zakaz zatrzymywania obowiązujący na ulic Lwowskiej, podjechał i przystanął na chwilę, by Febo mógł wsiąść. Gdy podał taksówkarzowi adres, miał chwilę, by zastanowić się nad sytuacją.

 _Coś jeszcze się wydarzyło, naradzali się z Krzysztofem do północy, to coś innego_ , wciąż miał w uszach słowa swojej siostry. _Czyżby Marek dowiedział się o moim spotkaniu z Beatą? Ale skąd? Przecież nikt o tym nie wiedział poza… tym ochroniarzem, który wpisywał ją do księgi gości. Celowy donos czy tylko za długi język? Mniejsza o to. Spotykanie się z nią w firmie to nie był jednak dobry pomysł. Marek pewnie poleciał z tą rewelacją do Krzysztofa i postanowił go na mnie napuścić. A Paulinie nic nie powiedzieli, żeby mnie nie ostrzegła. Chcą mnie wziąć z zaskoczenia. Proste._

Jego rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk dzwoniącej komórki. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz — dzwonił Krzysztof.

 _Trzeba działać szybko, zanim zorientują się, że próbuję zatrzeć ślady_ , pomyślał.

— Może się pan trochę pośpieszyć? — zwrócił się do taksówkarza, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się na miejscu.

Niecały kwadrans później Aleks znalazł się przed siedzibą „Fox Fashion”. Uiściwszy opłatę za przejazd, wyskoczył z taksówki jak oparzony i skierował się do wejścia do biurowca. Gdy od wejścia dzieliło go parę kroków, nagle się zatrzymał.

 _Nie, drugi raz nie popełnię tego samego błędu_ , obiecał sobie i nerwowo rozejrzał się wokół w poszukiwaniu kawiarni, restauracji lub chociaż jakiegoś baru. Było mu wszystko jedno. Potrzebował miejsca, gdzie można na chwilę usiąść i z kimś porozmawiać. Jego wybór padł na sporej wielkości kawiarnię należącą do znanej sieci, spodziewając się, że znajdzie się tam wolny stolik w ustronnym miejscu. Nie pomylił się. O tej porze ruch był co prawda spory, ale zdecydowana większość ludzi w pośpiechu zamawiała kawę na wynos, więc z wyłączeniem kasy i jej okolic, w lokalu było praktycznie pusto. Aleks omiótł wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie i upatrzył sobie dwuosobowy stolik, stojący w kącie z dala od wszystkich okien. Chociaż gardził kawą podawaną w tego rodzaju miejscach, to dla zachowania pozorów zamówił podwójne espresso, po czym odebrał zamówienie i rozsiadł się wygodnie na wybranym przez siebie miejscu. W międzyczasie zawiadomił Beatę, gdzie jest i bez ogródek poprosił ją, a wręcz zażądał, żeby pofatygowała się do niego. Zjawiła się kilka minut później.

— Cześć, co to za konspiracja? — zapytała, siadając naprzeciwko niego. — Przecież mogliśmy spotkać się u mnie w biurze albo w sali konferencyjnej.

— Wolałem nie ryzykować. Wygląda na to, że u nas ściany mają uszy. Kto wie, może u was też? — bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

— Dowiedzieli się — odparła, przyglądając mu się badawczo. — Jak?

— Nie wiem na pewno, ale to nieważne — odpowiedział wymijająco, wiedząc, że to nie czas i nie miejsce na roztrząsanie tej kwestii. — Musisz mi pomóc.

— Ja? Niby jak? — zdziwiła się, uśmiechając się sztucznie. — Już za późno. Wczoraj rano złożyliśmy Terleckiemu ofertę i już nie możemy się wycofać. A nawet gdybyśmy to zrobili, to będzie to jeszcze bardziej podejrzane, nie sądzisz?

— Nie o tym mówię — powiedział, przecząco kręcąc głową. — Skoro nie udało nam się ukryć naszego spotkania, to spróbujmy przekonać wszystkich, że mieliśmy powód do tego, żeby się widywać i to wielokrotnie.

— Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić — westchnęła, przewracając oczami. — Przecież do tej pory nigdy ze sobą nie współpracowaliśmy i jak na razie się na to nie zanosi.

— To prawda — przytaknął, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

— Ja się zastanawiam nad rozwiązaniem, a ty pewnie już masz je dawno przemyślane, mam rację?

— Oczywiście. Zawsze myślę co najmniej dwa ruchy do przodu, ty nie? To tak jak w szachach.

— Gra w szachy nigdy nie była moją najmocniejszą stroną — odparła, wzruszając ramionami, co w jego uszach zabrzmiało jak przyznanie się do swojej krótkowzroczności. _Jeżeli wszyscy w „Fox Fashion” mają takie podejście, to aż dziw bierze, że ta firma jeszcze funkcjonuje i osiąga jakie takie wyniki_ , pomyślał z dezaprobatą Aleks. — No to jaki masz plan? — zręcznie wróciła do tematu.

— Co prawda nasze firmy nie współpracują ze sobą, ale mamy wspólne interesy. W zeszłym roku wnioskowaliście do Komisji Europejskiej w sprawie utrzymania niższej stawki VAT-u na odzież — przypomniał jej.

— Tak, ale chodziło wyłącznie o ubrania dziecięce. Dlatego nawet nie odzywałam się do ciebie w tej sprawie, bo przecież wy robicie tylko ubrania dla dorosłych. Skąd w ogóle o tym wiesz? — Beata nie kryła swojego zaskoczenia.

— To bez znaczenia. Potrzebuję kopie wszystkich pism, jakie wysyłaliście w tej sprawie. Podpiszę się tam i po problemie — przedstawił swój plan Aleks, uśmiechając się triumfująco. Był dumny z obmyślanej przez siebie strategii.

— Żartujesz, prawda? Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Przecież oryginały zostały wysłane bez twojego podpisu. Jeżeli ktoś się dowie, że dałam ci kopie i ty się na nich podpisałeś…

— Nikt się o niczym nie dowie — powiedział stanowczo, wchodząc jej w słowo. — Potrzebuję ich tylko na swój użytek. Zapewniam cię, że nikt nie będzie tego dalej sprawdzał — dodał, widząc jej niewyraźną minę. _Marek na pewno nie ma szpiegów w Komisji Europejskiej, więc będzie musiał uwierzyć mi na słowo_ , dopowiedział sobie w myślach.

— Myślisz, że to wystarczy? — Beata nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

— W zupełności. Pod warunkiem, że dasz mi te dokumenty zaraz.

— Nie wiem jak u was w firmie, ale u nas takie rzeczy trzyma się w archiwum — odparła z przekąsem. — Będę potrzebowała co najmniej pół godziny.

— Poczekam — powiedział stanowczo. — Postaraj się pośpieszyć — dodał, nerwowo spoglądając na zegarek.

— Zrobię, co w mojej mocy — obiecała, po czym bez zbędnej zwłoki wstała ze swojego miejsca i szybkim krokiem wyszła z kawiarni.

Spodziewając się, że przyjdzie mu jeszcze trochę tu posiedzieć, Febo postanowił zaryzykować i wypić zamówioną przez siebie kawę, która na szczęście jeszcze nie wystygła. Mimo to, po pierwszym łyku szybko pożałował tego pomysłu.

 _Przecież tego się nie da pić_ , westchnął w duchu, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem. Bez zastanowienia sięgnął po stojącą na stoliku szklankę wody i duszkiem wypił jej zawartość, ale to nie pomogło. Wciąż czuł w ustach kwaśno-gorzki smak kiepskiej jakościowo i prawdopodobnie także źle zaparzonej kawy. Dlatego spojrzał w kierunku tablicy, gdzie znajdowała się pełna oferta serwowanych napojów, zastanawiając się, co ewentualnie mógłby jeszcze zamówić, by zapomnieć o tej nieszczęsnej kawie.

 _Kawy pomijamy, drugi raz nie dam się nabrać. Herbata? Jak znam życie to będzie to pewnie wrzątek, w którym będzie pływało kilka fusów. Ani smaku, ani aromatu. Świeżo wyciskane soki wyglądają obiecująco. Jeżeli mają dobre owoce i regularnie czyszczą wyciskarkę, to raczej się nie otruję_ , przeanalizował dostępne opcje i ostatecznie jego wybór padł na sok pomarańczowy. Po chwili siedział z powrotem przy stoliku, powoli sącząc zamówiony napój, który może nie był wybitny, ale jeszcze do przyjęcia. Zanim skończył, do kawiarni weszła Beata. Jednak jej mina zdradzała, że nie ma dobrych wiadomości.

— Mamy awarię systemu w archiwum i w tej chwili wydobycie stamtąd czegokolwiek graniczy z cudem — zakomunikowała, siadając naprzeciwko niego. — Informatycy nad tym pracują, ale trudno powiedzieć, kiedy to naprawią. Przykro mi, nie udało się.

— Spróbujemy inaczej—– powiedział po chwili milczenia. Nie przewidział takiej ewentualności, ale w jego głowie momentalnie powstał plan „B”. — Zakładam, że to ty redagowałaś te dokumenty? — bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

— Tak, ja. Wydaje mi się, że w laptopie mam zapisane ich edytowalne wersje. Musiałabym sprawdzić. Zaraz wracam — odparła, ponownie zbierając się do wyjścia.

— Niezależnie od tego czy je masz, czy nie, przynieś tu ze sobą swojego laptopa.

— Co chcesz zrobić? — zmarszczyła brwi, najwyraźniej jeszcze nie do końca rozumiejąc jego plan.

— Zobaczysz — powiedział sięgając po torbę ze swoim laptopem. Pod jej nieobecność wyciągnął go i uruchomił, by sprawdzić zawartość jednego z pendrive’ów, których kilka zwykle nosił przy sobie. Z racji tego, że znajdowały się na nim tylko materiały z konferencji, w której ostatnio uczestniczył, zgrał je na dysk, a pendrive wyczyścił, używając do tego polecenia „formatuj”. Chociaż szeroko rozumiane bezpieczeństwo teleinformatyczne nie było głównym obszarem zainteresowań Aleksa, to ze względu na specyfikę wojny toczonej z Markiem, chcąc nie chcąc musiał nieco się dokształcić w tej dziedzinie. W końcu to Febo, a nie Adam, obmyślił plan, jak wykraść z komputera Cieplak gotową prezentację Marka. Dzięki szczęśliwemu trafowi o imieniu Violetta obyło się bez konieczności łamania hasła. Wystarczyło tylko, by Adam odnalazł odpowiednie pliki, a następnie wysłał je mailem na adres swojego przełożonego. Prosto, szybko i skutecznie. W ten sposób Aleks nie tylko dostał to, co chciał, ale też miał świetne alibi: „przecież Cieplak sama mi to wysłała”. Tym razem jednak sprawa była bardziej złożona i należało podejść do niej z większą dozą ostrożności.

— Jestem — powiedziała Beata, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. — Już patrzę, czy mam te dokumenty — dodała, po czym zaczęła przeglądać zawartość kolejnych folderów na swoim laptopie. — O, mam. Wysłać ci je mailem?

— Ani mi się waż — zaprotestował Aleks. — Nagraj je tutaj — polecił, podając jej pendrive.

— Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Widzę, że jesteś do obłędu ostrożny. Proszę bardzo. Czy to już wszystko? — zainteresowała się.

— To dopiero początek. Teraz skopiuję treść i wkleję ją do osobnych plików, żeby sprawiały wrażenie napisanych na naszym papierze firmowym — wtajemniczył ją w szczegóły swojego pomysłu. — W porządku, pliki są przygotowane. Wystarczy, że je wydrukujemy, podpiszemy i po krzyku.

— Czyli czeka mnie kolejna wyprawa do biura — westchnęła głośno Beata. — Bo nie sądzę, żeby tutaj mieli drukarkę na zapleczu. A nawet jeśli, to nie pozwolą nam z niej skorzystać.

— Drukowanie w biurze to za duże ryzyko — ocenił sytuację Aleks, przypominając sobie jeden z artykułów, jaki czytał niedawno na temat zabezpieczeń drukarek. — Na pewno macie system do monitorowania wydruków, zostawialibyśmy ślady jak odciski palców. Poczekaj chwilę, zaraz coś wymyślę — dodał, po czym na swoim laptopie szybko wyszukał najbliższy punkt ksero. — Poczekaj na mnie, za kwadrans wrócę.

— W porządku. Korzystając z okazji, odpowiem na kilka maili.

Tymczasem Aleks prawie biegiem udał się do znajdującego się tuż za rogiem punktu ksero. Chociaż był to raczej niewielki lokal, gdzie dostępne były tylko dwa stanowiska komputerowe oraz trzy kopiarki, to panował tam spory ruch. Sądząc z młodego wyglądu oraz hałaśliwego zachowania obecnych tam osób, w zdecydowanej większości byli to studenci w popłochu kserujący notatki z wykładów.

 _Tym lepiej, umknę w tłoku_ , pomyślał Aleks, zacierając ręce. Grzecznie stanął w kolejce do stanowisk komputerowych — był trzeci. Nie chcąc się rzucać w oczy, starał się zamaskować swoje zniecierpliwienie. Udawał, że czyta wiszące na ścianach plakaty reklamowe, ale mimowolnie zerkał co chwila na wiszący na ścianie zegar.

— Widzę, że panu się śpieszy. — Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos dziewczyny, stojącej tuż przed nim. — Mogę pana przepuścić, ja mam jeszcze trochę czasu — zaproponowała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— To miłe z pani strony, ale nie mogę na to pozwolić — krygował się Aleks, taksując ją spojrzeniem niczym celnik towary na przejściu granicznym. Była od niego znacznie niższa i drobniejsza jak Calineczka. Uwagę zwracała jej nieznacznie zaokrąglona twarz okolona intensywnie rudymi lokami oraz zielone, kocie oczy. _Gdyby była trochę wyższa, spokojnie mogłaby zostać modelką_ , ocenił Febo. — To nie wypada — dopowiedział, widząc jej pytające spojrzenie.

— Staroświeckie przesądy — odparła bez zastanowienia, przewracając oczami. — Jestem za pełnym równouprawnieniem — dodała żartobliwie, puszczając do niego oczko. Bez trudu rozpoznał w jej słowach nawiązanie do znanego filmu. Pamiętał, że tam te słowa zostały wypowiedziane przez mężczyznę. Jednak w ustach kobiety wydawały mu się nawet bardziej zabawne.

— Skoro pani nalega — niechętnie się zgodził. — Dziękuję. Może moja męska duma nie ucierpi na tym za mocno — uśmiechnął się, zajmując jej miejsce w kolejce. Nim dziewczyna zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć, oba stanowiska komputerowe się zwolniły, więc Aleks bez zwłoki podążył do jednego z nich, by wydrukować trzy dokumenty, upewniwszy się wcześniej, czy na pewno wszystko się zgadza. Gdyby po powrocie do kawiarni okazało się, że do któregokolwiek z dokumentów wkradł się błąd, to byłby zmuszony wybrać się tu jeszcze raz. A na to szkoda mu było czasu. Kiedy wydrukował wreszcie wszystkie trzy dokumenty, zabrał je i czym prędzej udał się do kasy. Uiściwszy opłatę, dziarskim krokiem ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

— Halo, proszę pana! — Usłyszał za sobą kobiecy głos. Odruchowo się odwrócił i ponownie ujrzał przed sobą rudowłosą piękność. — Coś panu wypadło — dodała szybko, nim zdążył zapytać, o co jej chodzi. Nieco zaskoczony wziął od niej skrawek papieru, gorączkowo zastanawiając się co i kiedy mogłoby mu wypaść. Jakaś wizytówka, których kilka nosił w portfelu? Paragon z kawiarni, który niedbale wepchnął do kieszeni? Wyglądało to raczej na ulotkę. Kiedy przyjrzał jej się dokładniej, na jaśniejszym tle wypatrzył dopisek — „Agata”. Pod spodem zaś widniał numer telefonu.

 _A więc to tak. Nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny_ , skomentował w myślach tę sytuację. Nawet nie próbując odszukać wzrokiem dziewczyny, która po tym, jak wręczyła mu kartkę, znów zniknęła w tłumie, Aleks wyszedł na ulicę. Zatrzymał się przy pierwszym z brzegu śmietniku i bez namysłu wyrzucił tam otrzymaną ulotkę. Nie miał zamiaru skorzystać z tej mało subtelnej, dwuznacznej propozycji. Jeszcze nie upadł tak nisko, by randkować z szukającymi wrażeń młodymi studentkami. Wraz z pozbyciem się numeru telefonu odważnej Agaty, Febo przestał myśleć o tej sprawie. Miał przecież ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Znalazłszy się z powrotem w kawiarni, poprosił Beatę, by podpisała wydrukowane przez niego dokumenty. Kiedy skończyła, on uczynił to samo i w chwilę później pożegnał się, mając zamiar jak najszybciej pojechać do firmy. Spodziewał się, że Krzysztof już na niego czeka z zestawem niewygodnych pytań, na które będzie oczekiwał wyczerpujących odpowiedzi. Po drodze Aleks miał czas, by znaleźć zgrabne wytłumaczenie dla swoich spotkań z Beatą Wilde.

 _Przecież mamy wspólne interesy_ , powtórzył sobie w myślach. _Lobbing w sprawie niższej stawki VAT-u. Co z tego, że chodzi o ubrania dziecięce, których my nie robimy. A może będziemy robić? Jak dobrze pójdzie, to przekonam Krzysztofa, że przewidziałem plany Marka związane z pozyskaniem nowych segmentów rynku. A na ewentualne pytanie, czemu w takim razie nie rozwinąłem tego pomysłu w swojej prezentacji, odpowiem, że uznałem, iż to nie najlepszy moment na tak odważne posunięcia. A gdyby ktoś sprawdził, że wysłanych przeze mnie pism nie ma w archiwum, to zrzucę winę na Adama. Każdy chętnie przyzna, że ten półgłówek czegoś nie dopatrzył._

Wysiadając z taksówki przed siedzibą „Febo&Dobrzański”, Aleks znów czuł się pewny siebie. Był gotowy zmierzyć się nie tylko ze stawianymi mu zarzutami, ale i z całym światem, gdyby była tak potrzeba.


End file.
